


Alpha Wolf

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Jon Snow, Possessive Jon Snow, Possessive Sex, Post-Canon, Rough Sex, Squirting, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: Sansa is sworn to secrecy in helping Jaime propose to Brienne. Jon is not happy about it.





	Alpha Wolf

“Jon, are you alright?”

He blinked several times, reluctantly tearing his gaze from where his wife was sitting beside Jaime Lannister, their heads bowed so close together as they whispered. He spared Sam a half glance before he looked back across the hall, his attention rekindled as Sansa’s bell like laugh echoed around the hall.

Jon glowered, taking a long gulp of his ale and slamming the cask on the table. He wiped his arm aggressively across his mouth.

“You shouldn’t worry,” Sam told him and Jon scoffed.

“I’m not worried,” he lied, reaching for his drink once more.

Of course he was worried. Jaime Lannister was handsome and charming, something Sansa had always dreamed of in a husband. Yes, she loved him, he knew that but he sometimes wondered if she was truly happy with her brooding husband when men like Jaime Lannister existed.

He tried to not let his eyes linger on them, aware it was making him scowl and huff, which would only make Sansa upset because he was being rude. But he couldn’t help it when Jaime was sitting so close to her. And what was he whispering to her anyway?

When Sansa finally came back to him with a bright smile, her hand clasping his own, he attempted to smile back at her.

But the way her eyes were sparkling and the rosy tints to her cheeks made him speak before he could stop himself.

“Why is the King slayer so in need of your time recently?”

She clucked her tongue and gave him an annoyed look. “Don’t call him that. He’s protected me as much as Brienne has.”

“Answer the question.”

“I can’t,” she responded simply, picking up her cup and taking a delicate sip of her wine. She made an appreciative noise at the taste, glancing down at the contents with a smile. Jon continued to frown at her, his fingers drumming impatiently on the table.

“I’m sworn to secrecy Jon.”

***

The suddenness of her leaping from the bed caused him to jerk awake. Blinking sleepily, he watched her race around the room and grab her clothes. Glancing out of the window, he noticed it was barely daybreak. Frowning, he sat up as she disappeared behind her changing screen.

“Where are you going?” he asked.

“I need to speak to Brienne and Ser Jaime.”

“Now?” he huffed, looking out of the window again. “It is barely morning.”

She emerged with an apologetic smile and hurriedly leaned over the covers to give him a quick kiss. Still, Jon could feel the scowl deepening on his brow as she pulled away.

“I’m sorry my love,” she said, pushing the hair from his face and leaning forward to kiss between his eyes where his frown was still clear.

He grasped her wrist gently and tugged her towards him. He curled his hand in her hair, pushing his mouth to hers in a forceful, desperate kiss. She gave a slight moan before she began to resist, her hand reaching for his own and trying to push it away.

“Jon, I can’t right now,” she protested, pulling away as he tried to tug her down again. She pushed his hand more forcefully this time and he conceded defeat, flopping back against the covers with a huff. She giggled, cupping his cheek affectionately. “You had me twice last night.”

He had. He had made her beg as he teased her folds with his tongue in slow, soft movements. He had made her call his name over and over before he finally drove her into a climax. And then another and another.

But despite her vocalising her pleasure, despite the desperate whimpers and the way she collapsed back once he was finally done with her, a sated smile on her lips, he couldn’t shake the jealousy that raged through him.

***

“You’re been spending a lot of time with him these last couple of days,” Jon muttered as he glared out of the window.

Outside, he could see Jaime twirling his sword as he sauntered about the courtyard, oozing confidence. He glanced at Sansa when she didn’t answer but she was focused on reading a letter, her brow furrowed in thought. Sensing his gaze, Sansa’s eyes flickered up and she shook herself a little to focus on him.

“Sorry love,” she said, putting the letter down and moving to stand next to him. “Did you say something?”

Her eyes stared out into the courtyard, a small smile on her lips as she spotted the King slayer. Jealousy was burning through him like wildfire as he grabbed her, shoved her down over his desk and hiked her skirts up.

“You’re my wife!” he growled as he tore her small clothes from her, his fingers seeking out her nub and beginning to rub in slow, teasing circles. Sansa whimpered as his other hand grabbed her wrists and held them down on the desk above her head.

“Oh gods,” she gasped as he pressed his fingers harder. She trembled against his grip, her hips grinding down frantically. He leaned forward, rutting his still covered cock against her ass as he continued to stroke her clit harder, faster until she was sobbing and biting into her arm to muffle her screams.

“No!” he snarled, releasing her wrists to tug her braid and force her head up. “Let me hear you!” He let go of her hair to finally reach down and push his breeches down.

“Ah!” she moaned as he pushed his pointer finger inside of her, followed closely by his middle one. She pressed her forehead against her arms as he started curling them inside her, thrusting them roughly inside of her as she tried to push back on them.

She started to shake, her thighs clamping around his wrist. He growled, pushing his leg between hers to keep them apart. Her incoherent muttering gave him a sudden rush of pride and he increased his pace, pushing a third finger inside her.

“Say my name,” he demanded, lying across her back so he could whisper his command in her ear. Still, she resisted him, her teeth digging into her lip. He shoved back with another grunt and before he could think, he brought his palm down on the pale, firm cheek of her arse.

She squeaked, her head shooting up in surprise. The cloud of lust in his brain broke slightly as he worried he had went too far but then she released a desperate breath, her head tilting to the side enough that he could see her smirk.

“Was that supposed to make me say your name?” she teased, looking over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow.

Jon bared his teeth as he brought his palm down on her other cheek. She moaned, hips canting up to push her ass towards him and he smacked her harder, until her cheeks were red and burning beneath his hands, her cunt so wet her arousal was running down his wrist.

“Jon!” she gasped, her fingers digging into the desk. “Jon, Jon, Jon!”

He retreated, pulling his fingers out of her and smirking at the high whine that she emitted, her head pressing against her arms.

“Oh!” she gasped as he pushed his cock inside her in one hard thrust, the force enough to send the desk skidding forward a little.

“So wet!” he murmured, beginning to start a hard pace. She panted beneath him, trying to move her hips back against him but struggling to keep up. Eventually, she flopped forward helplessly, groaning into the side of her arm. “You’re wet for me aren’t you?”

She moaned, nodding furiously as he grabbed her hips and pulled her back on his cock. He groaned, watching himself disappear inside of her again and again. She wouldn’t be able to say Jaime, let alone talk to the bloody King slayer after this.

“Tell me!” he commanded, giving her arse another hard swat.

“Yes!” she whimpered, a choked sob escaping her as he leaned over her once more, fucking her harder still as his hand slid round to press his fingers against her clit.

She cried out his name, a long moan bleeding between the J and N before she moaned it again and again. Her cunt fluttered around him and he grunted as he shoved deep inside her, his body pinning her down as he released a thick stream inside of her.

Sansa attempted to push herself up as he stumbled backwards to the wall but ended up flopping down again. His eyes dropped to where her cunt was still glistening with her desire and his seed. The sight of her so debauched and dazed made him smirk.

If only he had used his mouth on her, he thought wickedly. He might actually have made her pass out from the pleasure.

“Oh god,” she gasped, attempting to pull herself up again as she looked around her. “Where is Jaime’s letter?”

“What?” Jon snarled. She ignored him, pushing her skirts down as she wandered on wobbling legs, to the pile of letters she had abandoned. He crossed the floor, snatching the letter from her grip and ignoring her shriek of protest, looked down at it.

He blinked in confusion at the words, glancing up at Sansa for an explanation. She huffed, snatching the letter back and throwing him an unimpressed look.

“Jaime is proposing to Brienne,” she sighed, shaking her head at him as she read the letter again.

“I’m sorry,” he replied honestly, running a hand over his beard in embarrassment. To his surprise, she smiled at him over her shoulder and put the letter down.

“Its fine,” she assured him as she straightened his shirt. She smirked at him. “I rather like you being an alpha wolf.”


End file.
